


Every Day, and Every Now and Then

by islacruces



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islacruces/pseuds/islacruces
Summary: After the Kings and Queens disappeared during their hunt, Mr. Tumnus would visit Lantern Waste, hoping to see them again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Every Day, and Every Now and Then

Every day, he would walk to the Waste with his parasol over his head, sometimes to shield himself from the sun and sometimes from the rain and sometimes from the falling snow. And no matter the weather, he would stand under the lantern for an hour or two.

Every day, he would look in the direction of the city of War Drobe, in the land of Spare Oom, hoping to see four familiar faces - or even just one - appear in that clearing. None came.

Once or twice or perhaps thrice, he himself walked in the direction of that foreign city. Yet he could not find it. He walked for hours and hours until the path led him right back to the lantern. He wondered then if only the great Lion knew the direction to that place.

There came a time, many years later, when he no longer carried his parasol over his head but used it to help himself walk. His legs were no longer as strong as they used to be. His fur was now white and his skin spotted and wrinkled. He no longer walked to the Waste every day. The trek was too much for his weary legs and brittle hooves. But when he could, he did.

Every now and then, he would walk to the Waste with his parasol-cane in his hand. Every now and then, he would lean against the lantern for a few minutes or maybe an hour. Still he looked in the direction of the city of War Drobe, in the land of Spare Oom, hoping to see four familiar faces - or even just one - appear in that clearing. Still none came.

There came a time, a few years later, when the faun no longer came to the Waste to stand under the lantern. And he was never seen in those parts of Narnia again.


End file.
